Hanging out
by itsyorukun44
Summary: After all the drama, i.e. Dude, Jude and Jealousy what happens next?


Hanging out

Pairing: JudeXJonesy

Rating: Ma

Warning: The following includes, male on male (hombre y hombre). If you do not like guy on guy sex and or homosexual fanfictions then why are you looking at this. Please leave before your childhood is ruined even more. Also do not forget to read and review. This story likes constructive criticism not the ignorant banger or grammar slaughter you try and spread across the page. If you are going to review make sure it makes sense. Thank you and please enjoy

Jude layed on bed thinking about what was going to happen later on tonight. This was the first time it had just been Jonesy and him. After the Nikki incident the six friend hung out as usual. Today however, just felt different for some reason. Nikki found someone else, Kaitlin and Jen were hanging out and Wyatt was just at home. Tonight it was just Jude and Jonesy. This doesnt mean they didnt have "private time" either. They had plenty of sex and plenty of gaming time, but how was tonight going to turn out? This honestly was the first time they could spend just a whole day together. As Jude planned his thoughts he got a text from Jonesy. "I'm on my way dude, I brought some snacks. C ya babe" Jude didnt want to spoil tonight so he decided to call someone. "Hello?" said Wyatt. "Hey man its me" said Jude. "Hey man, I thought Jonesy and you were having a romantic night?" said Wyatt. "We are its just....I dont want to spoil tonight. I mean how should I act, like I dont know what to do man?" said Jude. "Well, I never dated a dude before but I guess its the same as dating a woman. Just act like yourself, relax around him and uh....dont be clingy or annoying. Remember Star?" said Wyatt. "I get what you mean man, thanks" said Jude. "Allright, you to have fun. See you tomorrow at Galleria, k" said Wyatt. "Allright man, peace" said Jude before he hung up. "I hope things work out for them" said Wyatt as he gripped his cock and went back to jerking off. Imagine the odds huh?

"Jude man open up its me" said Jonesy. "Coming" said Jude. Jonesy laughed. "Hah....coming.." said Jonesy to himself. Jude opened the door and saw Jonesy with the snacks and movies. "How are ya man?" said Jonesy as he put the stuff down and gave Jude a hug. "I am fine, so what did you bring?" said Jude as he hugged Jonesy back. "Just some scary movies, some chips and some soda. Plus one more thing" said Jonesy. "What is it?" said Jude. "You'll find out" said Jonesy laughing. Jonesy flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Jude sat beside him as he heard his mom come down the stairs with some luggage. "Allright, you boys behave. I am going on a trip with your dad" said Ms. Lewinsky. "Allright" said Jude. "Stay safe and tell your friends I said hi" said Ms. Lewinsky. "Hi Mr. Lewinsky" said Jonesy. He waved back as he had a lustful look in his eye. "Ready honey?" said Mr. Lewinsky as he escorted his wife outside. "See you on Sunday, mom" said Jude before he locked the door. After the loving couple put the luggage in the car, they drove off and headed for a weekend of romance and adult things, or at least things supposedly "adult". Jude sat back down on the sofa and sighed as they both watched an action movie on tv. Once the movie went off it was about eleven thirty am. "That...was....awesome!!!" said Jonesy excitedly as the credits rolled on the television. "I know right, I was stoked when that man saved the girl from those ninjas" said Jude. "That was an instant classic" said Jonesy as he grabbed Jude and they recited the catchphrase "Not on my watch!!" from the movie. They both fell back on the sofa and laughed. As they laughed, Jude's stomach grumbled. "Someone's hungry I see" said Jonesy.

"Yeah, I forgot to cook breakfast" said Jude as he walked to the kitchen. He opened the refridgerator and grabbed two breakfast burritos. "Hey is this fine?" said Jude as he showed the burritos to Jonesy. "Yeah, I dont mind. Its better than what we have at my store" said Jonesy. Jude popped the burritos in the microwave and put the time in them. He plopped back on the sofa and put his head on Jonesy's shoulders. Jonesy smiled and put his arm around him. Some random show was on TV so they left it on while the sound of the microwave was evident. Jonesy was surprised at comfortably he could relax with Jude. When they first started their dating, he still was pretty nervous about dating a guy, nontheless his best friend. Sure they may have accidentally kissed or had their "moments" but at the time they both liked women, or at least thats what the facade was. Jude on the other hand....felt exactly the same. That was a rarity about them. Jude was usually the relaxed and carefree one, while Jonesy was the ladies man and the supposed romanticist. They actually had a common emotion, the hidden nervousness about dating your friend. Just as Jude was about to say something the sound of the microwave stopping went off. "Lunch is ready" said Jonesy. As Jude got up, he felt the emptiness of leaving Jonesy's side. That little moment reassured him they were ready to be together. Not the whole flashy romance, but just the fact that he could feel him even when he went to the microwave.

Once Jude came back with the burritos, an announcement came on for the release of a movie today. "Hey, you wanna go see that?" said Jonesy. "Yeah, it looks great" said Jude as he handed Jonesy a burrito. "Thanks" said Jonesy as he opened the plastic wrapper and chomped on the burrito. The two ate in silence as they saw the TV. After they had finished eating their breakfast, Jonesy called the movie theatre at Galleria to see what time the movie started. Once he found out what time the movie started, he reserved two tickets for the 4 o clock showing. "Jude buddy, I got the tickets" said Jonesy. "Thanks brah" said Jude before he hugged Jonesy. "No problem" said Jonesy. They looked at each other before they started to kiss each other. Jude held onto Jonesy tightly as Jonesy and his tongue started to move. "Mmmmmm" said Jude as Jonesy broke the kiss. They both sat on the sofa and sighed. "Phew.....I had to get that out of my system" said Jonesy. "Yeah, man....I was like, going crazy" said Jude. They both laughed before they sat back down on the sofa and sighed. "Wanna do it?" said Jude. Jonesy laughed. "Patience, my main man. Patience" said Jonesy before he turned on the game console. "Now how about some mind-numbing video games to get your mind off my hard and big dick" said Jonesy. Jude's face turned red. "Dont do that to me man" said Jude. Jonesy laughed before he put a game in and they started to play.

After several hours of video games, the time was 3:20 pm. "Oh shit, come on Jude we need to get our tickets" said Jonesy as he cut the game off. "You know, I almost beat you" said Jude as he got up. "There will be plenty of that later on tonight, now come on" said Jonesy. Jude blushed after hearing that. "I hate it when you do that Garcia" said Jude. "That's why I did that, Lewinsky." said Jonesy patting him on his back. "Now lets go". Jude and Jonesy went out the front door, as Jude locked the front door, and they ran to the Galleria mall. When they got there it was 3:39 pm. "We made it dude" said Jonesy as he walked up to the Galleria cineplex and payed for his reserved tickets. Jude walked up with him and they got some popcorn, two sodas, and some candy. It was about 3:50 pm when they got into the actual theatre. "Here is fine" said Jonesy as he sat down. Jude sat down beside him. While the music played advertising different products and the stores in the mall, Jude rested his head on Jonesy's shoulder. Jonesy wrapped his arm around him as he ate some popcorn. Before Jude and Jonesy knew it, they heard Kaitlin, Nikki, Jen and Wyatt come in. "Oh man" said Jonesy. "No worries, brah right" said Jude as he rubbed Jonesy's shoulder. Jonesy laughed a little. "Hey look its Jonesy and Jude. HEY!!" said Kaitlin as she ran up to them. "Heey" said Jonesy. "Whats up guys" said Jude as the rest of the gang sat beside the two lovers.

"I heard this movie was going to be good" said Wyatt. "Yeah it has action, horror and some good "action" too" said Jonesy. "You said action twice" said Jen. "I know" said Jonesy. "Ewwwwwwwww" said Jen and Kaitlin. "Same Jude" said Nikki. A lady tapped the back of Nikki's chair. "Can you please be quiet, the movie is about to begin" said the older woman. "No need to get rude, allright guys lets be quiet" said Nikki. The woman grunted before she sat back in her chair. The movie started at 4:00 pm. After the previews and the movie, the guys were out by 6:20 pm. As the six teens walked out, Kaitlin still shivered from the scenes in the movie. "Remember when that guy's head was snapped off by the alien" said Kaitlin. "I know, it was awesome right?" said Jonesy."Yeah man" said Jude as they high-fived. "It was well worth it" said Wyatt. "Yeah" said Nikki. "By the way, where is your boyfriend?" said Kaitlin. "He is at home sleeping. Tomorrow he and I are going to the amusement park" said Nikki. Jonesy smiled. This was the first time where he didnt feel bad for leaving Nikki. He would have been a wreck if this was any other time, but he felt right now. It felt like things really ended with her. "So you guys wanna get something to eat?" said Wyatt. "Yeah" said everyone as they all went to get something to eat. As they ate, Jude and Jonesy were starting to realize, unlike most couples who are in lovey dovey mode, you dont have to always be in that mode. They can just be in chill mode. By the time they were done at the mall it was about 9 pm. "See you guys later" said Jude. "Later" said Nikki, Wyatt, Jen and Kaitlin as they went opposite of Jude and Jonesy.

When Jude and Jonesy got home, after Jude locked the door, they walked up stairs to Jude's room. Jude and Jonesy fell on the bed and they sighed. "So you ready?" said Jonesy. "Oh yeah" said Jude as they laid up from their bed. Jude and Jonesy started to kiss lightly as Jonesy rubbed Jude's shoulder. Jude laid back on bed as Jonesy got ontop of him. Jonesy took Jude's shirt off and started to feel him up. Jonesy's hands slowly trickled down Jude's torso. His hands caressed the soft and sensitive buds of Jude. Jude's index finger was slightly in his mouth as he felt Jonesy's tongue lick the nipples. Jonesy's eyes were scanning Jude's. "Your eyes are so intense man" said Jude lightly as he felt his stomach getting kissed. Jonesy laughed a little. "Your deep even when we are having sex." said Jonesy as he licked Jude's belly button. Jude laughed at Jonesy's tongue licking his insides. "Is it that funny?" said Jonesy, before he put his hand on Jude's zipper. "Funny or not, I made you hard" said Jonesy. "Was there ever any doubt?" said Jude smiling before Jonesy pulled off Jude's pants and underwear. Jude's hard on was throbbing in front of Jonesy's face. A small bubble of precum formed before it ran down the shaft like rain on a window glass. Jonesy's index finger started to rub across the tip of Jude's cock to make more pre spew from Jude's dick.

More precum formed as Jonesy messed with Jude's tip. With the semi-lubricated meat, Jonesy started to jerk his friend off slowly. "We cant have you coming just yet, my friend" said Jonesy as he gripped Jude's white meat. Jude moaned lightly, trying not to make any noise. "Do you want your surprise now or later?" said Jonesy as he licked Jude's tip. "N-now..." said Jude as Jonesy licked around and ticked Jude's tip with his tongue. "Allright" said Jonesy as he reached down and pulled up a vibrator dildo. Jude's face turned red. "Where did you get that?" said Jude. "I ordered it on the internet. It was embarrasing to get" said Jonesy. Jonesy positioned the vibrator at Jude's hole. "Ready?" said Jonesy. Jude nodded slowly. Jonesy turned it on number 2, which was the semi-medium level and pushed ths vibrator in there. Jude muffled his yelp with his mouth as precum shot from his cock. The vibration down there felt new and surprising. His whole ass was full of the vibrations emanating from the vibrator. His cock even shook to some extent. Jonesy licked the precum off of his face as he grabbed Jude's junk again and started to fuck Jude with the dildo. "Like your present" said Jonesy as he wiggled the vibrator around in Jude. Jude nodded as his face was becoming darker. Jude's whole face was red with embarrassment as he felt the new sensation with an old pleasure. Jonesy saw Jude's face and it was priceless. Jude's face expressed so much wanting, and so much arousal, it made Jonesy want to just throw the dildo and fuck Jude himself. "Does it feel good?" said Jonesy. "Y-yyy-eah man...." said Jude as his voice was breaking up from the ecstacy he felt. 

Jonesy decided to be a little risky and turned it up to 4, which was semi-high. The sudden burst of vibrations down in Jude's ass, sent Jude over the edge. "Ahhh shit" said Jude before he opened and shot his load over Jonesy unexpectedly. "Ahhh, you can warn a dude before you cum" said Jonesy as Jude came. His cock throbbed violently as he shot the thick loads of cum on Jonesy's hair and face. Jonesy turned the vibrator off and started to undress. Jude was breathing heavily as his butt still felt the vibration. Jude looked up and saw a nude Jonesy. "Ready for the real deal" said Jonesy. Jude smiled and nodded as he spread his thighs open for Jonesy to enter. "Just a sec" said Jonesy before he grabbed the vibrator, wiped it off and then inserted it inside himself and turned it to 3. "Ahhhh fuck, now I am ready" said Jonesy as he positioned his cock at Jude's hole. Once he inserted his dick inside, his body shook with pleasure. His prostate felt good as the vibrations massaged it while his cock was snug inside Jude's ass. "You okay man?" said Jude, now fashioning a hard on as well. "Yeah, its just this vibrator feels good, and you feel good." said Jonesy blushing. Jude laughed. "See, and you wonder why I came so hard brah" said Jude. Jonesy got over the pleasure and started to fuck Jude. His pumps seemed to be harder than before. Jude noticed Jonesy's mouth was watering as Jonesy pumped in.

While Jonesy pumped into Jude, he turned the vibrator to 5. That was when Jonesy's eyes opened. As Jonesy fucked Jude, he began to moan louder than Jude. "Ahh fuck, this is awesome!" said Jonesy as his humps were enthusiastic. The sensations of the vibrator plus his cock pumping inside his friend, made Jonesy feel at one. Jude then started to moan even louder because he could feel Jonesy's juicy dick strike his prostate. "I am real close" said Jonesy. "Then lets come together man" said Jude as he felt Jonesy pump into him one good time. Jonesy pulled out of Jude's ass and he jerked both of them off. "Ahhhhh fuck!" said Jude and Jonesy as they both came together. The cum shot from both dicks, making the boys tired. As soon as they ceased cuming, they laid back in Jude's bed and Jonesy pulled out the vibrator. As soon as he turned it off, he could still feel the vibrating sensation in his ass cheeks. "That was hot" said Jonesy as he felt Jude lay in his arms. "Yeah bro" said Jude. "Can we do this tomorrow?" said Jude. "Of course man" said Jonesy yawning. Jude kissed Jonesy before he went to sleep. "Night my stud" said Jude before he went to sleep.

end

Small epilogue

The sound of a vibrator filled Jude's ears as he awoke to Jonesy impaling himself with the vibrator. "Morning dude" said Jude yawning. Jonesy blushed as his hand pressed the dildo in further. "Sorry to have woken you but-" said Jonesy before he felt his hand being removed from the dildo. "What are you?" said Jonesy as he saw Jude start to fuck Jonesy with the vibrator. "I am helping out man, you helped me" said Jude before he put his mouth around Jonesy's cock and sucked. "Jude.." said Jonesy. "Dude" said Jude as he continued to help his friend relieve his morning wood.


End file.
